Thanksgiving at the Farmhouse
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles spend Thanksgiving at the farmhouse so the turtles can be close to Splinter.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Thanksgiving at the Farmhouse**

Eleven year old Chloe Calls was in the cat area taking care of the cats. Just then, her grandparents entered the room.

"We were wondering if you had any ideas for Thanksgiving," Grandma Calls said.

"Actually, I was planning to ask the turtles if they wanted to go to the farmhouse for Thanksgiving," Chloe said. "It might make them feel close to Splinter."

Splinter had died of pneumonia a couple weeks after the turtles turned 18 and they took it hard. Chloe had a feeling this Thanksgiving would be hard on the turtles since it was their first Thanksgiving without Splinter.

"That's fine," Grandpa Calls said and Grandma Calls nodded in agreement. "The two of us can have a romantic Thanksgiving dinner for two."

"I'll go talk to them now," Chloe said and then left the room.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"Chloe, have any ideas on what we can do for Thanksgiving?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking we could spend it at the farmhouse," Chloe replied. "I know you all miss Splinter and being near his grave might make you feel closer to him."

"I like that idea," Raph said.

"We'd better get some food and sparkling juice for Thanksgiving dinner," Mikey said.

"We can do that on our way to the farmhouse," Donny said.

"We'd better get to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow," Leo suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

Chloe and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a couple minutes later. Then Raph, Donny, and Mikey got their turns and then Chloe and the turtles headed for their bedrooms.

* * *

Early the next morning, Chloe and the turtles were at the dining room table eating breakfast. They were having orange juice and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Are we going in the Battle Shell?" Leo asked.

"Actually, we are," Donny replied.

"We also need to stop for food on the way," Mikey reminded the others.

"When we get to the farmhouse, I can help you cook the food for Thanksgiving dinner tonight," Chloe offered and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be one interesting Thanksgiving," Raph said.

Chloe and the turtles continued chatting while eating breakfast. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

As soon as they got to the farmhouse, Chloe and Mikey headed for the kitchen and Leo decided to spend time outside. Donny and Raph sat down on the sofa.

"What do you want to do?" Donny asked.

"We can set up the table for dinner," Raph replied.

"That's a great idea."

"After that, we can spend time outside."

Donny and Raph went to the dining room and got what they needed. They chatted while they set the table.

* * *

A few hours later, Donny was outside searching for Leo. He knew that his brother sometimes meditated for long periods of time, but he had a feeling that something was bothering Leo.

Donny managed to find Leo near Splinter's grave. He walked over and found his brother curled up in a ball and his face buried in his arms.

Donny knelt down and gently placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo looked up and Donny saw that his brother's face was soaked.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I thought I'd accepted Splinter's death but I realized how much I still miss him," Leo admitted.

"I miss him, too. Whoever originally mentioned that holidays are hard on those who lost loved ones wasn't kidding."

"We were finally starting to move on. It was great yet a little scary running the training sessions by myself."

"You've been doing a great job."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that Splinter is gone and he can never be replaced."

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed each other tightly. When they released each other several minutes later, both of their faces were soaked.

"You ready to go inside?" Donny asked.

"I think so," Leo said.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were sitting at a table inside the farmhouse having Thanksgiving dinner. They were having turkey with gravy, stuffing, sweet potatoes, succotash, rolls with butter, black olives, and sparkling grape juice.

"How does everyone like the food?" Chloe asked.

"Amazing," Leo replied.

"You and Mikey did a fantastic job, Chloe," Donny said.

"Good food," Raph said.

"Glad all of you like the food that Chloe and I spent most of the day cooking," Mikey said with a grin.

Chloe and the turtles chatted during dinner. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles were on an air mattress in the living room covered in a large blanket. Chloe had just gone to bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

The turtles chatted for a little bit. Then they said good night to each other, snuggled up together, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
